On Fire
by Harlan
Summary: Legolas suffers physically when Haldir get a little monged. Warning: Slash, violence, and rape. If no like...no read. (EDITED)


A/N: It is 10: 09…at night…and I cannot sleep because I have been bitch slapped again by an ill-timed muse. Also, I had a sh*t load of homework, which I haven't finished yet, so that's another reason for my late night goings. And since ff.net isn't working…u might not get this til the morning or so. ::sigh:: o well. lol Here be slash, violence, and rape. If no like…no read. It's that simple.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
On Fire  
  
If I were to say that I was surprised when I received a message from Haldir of Lorien, then I did not bring the feeling to justice. Shocked would better serve the idea I was producing when the Elf sent word that he wished to see me. I had never really liked him, for personal reasons. He had always been a bit too pompous and snooty for my taste, and so I had kept my distance from him. So to hear that he was awaiting a visit of me in Rivendell was somewhat strange. We had never been friends, per say, and if we ever 'did' talk, it was because we were engaged in some important activity that made it utterly impossible not to share some discourse with the other. Besides, the older Elf had always made me feel very uncomfortable. His menacing stares, sneaky features, and controlling attitude had always been difficult for me to deal with. However, I found myself taking the long road to the beautiful valley despite my feelings. It was not like my kind to reject an invitation so rudely in any case. My plan was to try my best to say hello to Haldir, see what was wrong, and then go see someone I actually cared about nearby.  
  
Knocking twice on his rented cabin, I stepped back to admire the grandness of the exterior. Just then the sound of rustling and rumbling echoed from the door and it was thrust open widely.  
  
'Legolas!' Haldir cried, throwing his arms around me and grabbing my back, his chin tucked into the crook of my neck. 'It is absolutely wonderful to see you, my friend!'  
  
I nodded, not knowing an appropriate response at the moment and allowed him a few more seconds with my body, before stepping away suspiciously.  
  
He looked the same since last time we met: tall, not too thin, and still completely full of himself.  
  
'Is everything as should be Haldir?' I asked, a bit confused at his message and why he had been so eager to see me. 'You did not give a reason in your message for you urgency.'  
  
'Oh! Well, I am fine,' he smiled happily (I never remembered Haldir smiling; at least not when he had done something good). 'I just missed you so much.' Then he threw his arms about me once more, and pulled away, his eyes trailing down me. 'You have grown, Legolas. You have grown so wonderfully…'  
  
I smiled politely, as I was taught to so, not trying to look annoyed at the fact for traveling many days for no real reason, and wrapped my cloak tightly about my shoulders, looking to his door as a sign that it was getting drafty out.  
  
'Come in!' he said, seeing my glance and grabbing my arm, pulling me into the cottage. I closed the thick wooden door behind me, and looked about the room. Everything looked fine. Slightly misplace, but otherwise fine. Why had he called for me then?  
  
'And how, may I inquire, did you manage to get through the sentinels?' he asked, settling himself in a soft chair. 'No one, not even Elves are free to enter unnoticed.'  
  
'It was not that hard,' I replied truthfully, smirking slightly. 'I was escorted by a guard. But he took my bow and knives.'  
  
'Indeed. No foreigners are to be let inside armed. But worry not,' he laughed, 'your beloved bow shall be returned upon your leave. And your knives' He paused and looked about the room, tapping his feet against the hard stone. 'Would you care for a drink? Some food? I have wafers and a bit of water. Or tea, perhaps?'  
  
'Nay,' I replied, lying through my teeth. 'Thank you.' The truth was that I was famished, but still did not wish to stay too long, for it was already getting dark. I had merely wished to check on Haldir and simply be on my way.  
  
'Fine,' he replied, smiling to himself. 'Sit down.' He motioned to a plush couch across the room.  
  
I immediately dropped into the pillows and looked around. The tent was quite askew compared to the last time I visited. Garments and rags thrown about randomly, but other than this small factor, the room was homely, warm, and comfortable. I still had no inclination as to why I was worried, or nervous. Everything seemed fine, very acceptable and cared for, and so it remained for some time. Haldir and I simply sat, telling of our lands and the upcoming events.  
  
Then, after some time I was about ready to start back, but Haldir was strangely hesitant to let me leave so suddenly. He proved this by crossing the room swiftly and plopping down by my side, both hands on my left shoulder in protest.  
  
'But, Legolas! You have just ended a long and weary journey. Rest is required.' He nodded slyly and smiled, his strange, eerie smile.  
  
I smiled too, barely. 'It would please me greatly, Haldir, to stay here for the night, but my father will worry.' I begged he would worry at least.  
  
'But you have just arrived, Legolas! You cannot possibly go out at such an ill hour anyway.'  
  
I sighed, looking down at my feet and kicking softly at a stray blanket. 'Fine. I will stay. But only for the remainder of night.' I cursed myself for giving in so easily.  
  
Haldir sighed happily and seemed overwhelmed and anxious all at once, which was strange behavior for him indeed. Then he laughed a little to himself and took another swig of his draught. We sat on the couch, saying nothing for a few moments, before he spoke up again.  
  
'So, any activities you might want to pursue?' he asked, sipping roughly at his beverage again.  
  
'Nay,' I replied. 'I am quite tired, and would rather sleep tonight, if you do not object of course.'  
  
'Legolas.'  
  
'If you wish me to stay, I shall stay, but only to sleep.' My tone was simply and what I felt.  
  
'Oh, there will be plenty of time for that, my friend,' he whispered, leaning closer to me. 'You will be so tired when I am finished with you, that you shall wish you could never rise again to ease the pain.'  
  
I cocked my eyebrows, a smirk playing on my face, and laughed a little. 'Come on, Haldir. I am tired. And you are obviously out of it. Now where do you wish me make my bed?'  
  
But he did not let me get off so easily as he laid his head down upon my shoulder, letting his hand rest on my inner thigh. I stiffened, the hair on the back of my neck spiking suddenly, and a chill flew down my spine, making me cringe. What was he doing!?  
  
'Legolas…You may stay in my bed,' he coaxed. 'All night…with me. It gets quite dark in here at night, Legolas... I would not want you to get lost…'  
  
I laughed again, this time a bit forceful. 'Haldir, you speak folly, for you are not yourself at the present. Now we will just get you to bed an then you will be bet…'  
  
'Nay! Nay! I am *not* going to bed without you,' he purred, placing a soft kiss on the side of my neck, and stroking my inner thigh with his thumb while moving his foot to slide along my leg.  
  
I chill succeeded my tunic and I shivered a little, not expecting that at all, but I still managed to giggle a little and I began to push him away softly. 'Get up, Haldir. This is silly. Off to bed.'  
  
I began to rise, but Haldir grabbed my tunic flap, pulling me back down to the couch, hard! I winced as my bottom hit the wood of the chair, my eyebrows knit in pain. Apparently he did not care for my current injury and began kissing my neck again, this time faster, and much harder, and his hand began to travel up under my tunic, along my stomach and chest. His lips fluttered noisily along my flesh, nipping quietly once in awhile, and his neck rubbed continuously along mine. It was only a matter of seconds before his lips found their way to my own, and his hand was massaging my chest and ribs.  
  
'Legolas…I want you, Legolas,' he whispered softly, in his smooth, silky voice. 'I want to make you scream, my Prince. To bury myself so deep inside of you, that you may never walk again. I want to break you open, my beautiful Elf, and admire your insides…'  
  
What in the name of Valar was he talking about!? I looked to his moving hands in disgust and tried to stay calm and collected. Attempts to push him off me were in vain and I suddenly wished I had kept my bow and knives with me upon entering the city. I then became aware of his fingers fumbling roughly, trying to pull the tie of my tunic away, and in a futile attempt, I tried to stop him. But he absently swatted my hands away, and continued to tear my tunic strings out of their holes, his lips still ripping and sucking at my neck.  
  
'Haldir, what are you doing?' I said, quite horrified by now as my shredded shirt flapped to the floor. 'This is madness. Stop. This is not real.'  
  
'Really?' he whispered hoarsely. 'I do not think you realize the situation. I have wanted this so badly...Legolas. The taste…of your lips. Your face…and hair. Your body…' His tongue slid from his mouth, and began to travel slowly up my neck, to my tumbling pulse, along my cheek…  
  
This completely mortified me. I wanted to get out of there. Immediately!  
  
'Haldir...stop this. I will go back to Mirkwood, and you can calm down, and…'  
  
I gasped suddenly, choking for air as his hand met my throat, and he squeezed tightly, causing me to choke and squirm pitifully.  
  
'Enough,' he whispered quietly, so that I barely heard him. 'No more talking.' His tongue then began to glide, lazy circles, around my ear, making the evident draft in the door obvious to me then and extremely cool. I gasped, trying to think of a reasonable response to all of this. I did *not* like what was happening here. This is not what I came here for!  
  
'But I…'  
  
'Shhh,' he hissed, as his tongue entered my ear. The sound of moisture and rubbed skin echoed through my brain and I began to panic as his hands crawled along my legs, up to my groin.  
  
'Stop…please…'  
  
But he would not let me finish. His lips came smashing down on mine, one hand to the back of my head, the other squeezing my lower pulse incredibly hard. I gasped harshly, and immediately his tongue passed my teeth and succeeded in drowning me of a sufficient air supply. I could feel his tongue pushing heavily along my throat, and I fell against the back of the couch, trying desperately to shove him away. My groin ached incredibly as he strangled it mercilessly and attempts to push him off me again only seemed to entice him to carry on. Before I knew what was happening, he was straddling my hips, my back along the seat of the couch, and his hands tracing up the bare sides of my upper body, his tongue sliding along the back of my neck, and occasionally 'biting' my shoulder and ear savagely.  
  
I finally managed to get him off of me as he was undoing the strings of my leggings. Jumping up, I made a dead sprint for the cabin door, only to have Haldir grab me by the back of my neck, and using my momentum, slammed me against the rock wall. I cried out as the full impact sent a chill through my head, and bit my lip as I felt Haldir press up against my back, his covered crotch scratching my lower back.  
  
'What, my Legolas? You do not like my idea of entertainment?' he sneered innocently, pushing my locks aside, his tongue trailing along the hairline of my neck, slowly. 'You know, my Prince…I have waited many years for this night. And now, it has finally come to my benefit.' His hand still grasped my neck and he began to whisper quietly, into my skin between soft, fluttering, wet kisses, his tongue sliding out frequently. 'You are very beautiful, Legolas. So beautiful…Growth has been your strength.'  
  
Kisses.  
  
'I remember when you were just a young one, Legolas. You were very beautiful then too…'  
  
More kisses.  
  
'But I never imagined how irresistible you would, in reality, grow to be. Amazing, my dear. You are absolutely amazing.'  
  
Lick.  
  
I was in a very uncomfortable position at the moment, my face, chest, and stomach pressed forcefully up against the jagged rocks, the impurities beginning to infect my tearing flesh. I could feel Haldir's lips upon my neck and I whimpered softly, having no idea what I was to do. Why was he doing this to me!? And then I wondered…what was he going to do next?  
  
As if he heard my thoughts, he dragged and scraped my arms above my head, flattening my bare forearms against the granite, to completely control my movements. He then grabbed the waistband of my leggings, one hand holding both my wrists, the other in my leggings, and yanking them down, began severely pressing his body up against mine. The feeling of him made me want to scream! This was not at all what I wanted to share with Haldir! But then he thrust forward, slamming my whole front side into the sharp crumbled texture. A harsh and painful groan escaped my mouth, as he continued. Over…and over…  
  
'Yes, Legolas.' He groaned quietly. 'Do sing for me, my Prince. Your voice is most beautiful to behold upon.'  
  
Anger. More than anger. Rage. I wanted to scream and I tried to scream. For anyone that might listen.  
  
Thrust.  
  
Instead, I made no sound except another small whimper, as my captive began to laugh again, as he continued to control me.  
  
'None of that now,' he whispered again. 'No one can save you now…'  
  
He was grinding against me, his fully clothed body, tunic, buttons, everything, against my raw, delicate, skin.  
  
'Oh, Legolas!' he cried. 'What a prize you are.'  
  
'Haldir…please…stop this,' I was whining, pleading now, something I had vowed never to do, and it only made him smash harder into me, ripping my skin from my body.  
  
Thrust.  
  
'Please…'  
  
Harder.  
  
'Why!?' I was cracking, losing all strength as the pain began to over power me.  
  
'Why not?' was his only reply.  
  
He continued to thrust his body roughly against mine, pushing me even harder and harder against the wall, completely taking me away from any reasonable thought. Then, I heard it. The sound of his pants slapping the wood, and I immediately shut my eyes as tightly as possible, wishing to wake up, to make it all go way. I wanted to run, to hide, to scream, and maybe even cry if I new how. And I did scream. The sound he drew from me was indescribable. I was being blinded mercilessly by pain as he sheathed his solid erection inside of me harshly. My eyes began to bulge. I was on fire. Every muscle I had tensed, my head exploded and my cheeks flushed from an unpronouncable, and absolutely hideous feeling. And then I realized that I was screaming. A hoarse, terrified yell. I was drowning. My eyes closed and body shoved against the wall, crying for a number of reasons. I tried to forget the fabulous pain and deception I felt at that moment, as one of my long-time companions contaminated me. But all I could feel was his body slamming, crashing into mine, over, and over, and over... And all I could hear were his pleasured grunts and my pain-filled cries, that no one seemed to hear, nor care for. I felt completely alone, as I continued to be tortured, screaming for an unknown and unseen outlet.  
  
I wanted to die.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Whoo. That was…interesting. lol Should I add to it or just leev it the way it is? ::ponders for a moment:: I cannot decide, therefore I leev the decision to you ppl. 


End file.
